Beneath the Ice
by Williams477
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rogue helps him cope and a bigger problem emerges. RR!
1. The World Starts to Spin

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The World Starts to Spin:   
  
Xavier, as usual, was the first one up in the mansion. He began his day as he normally does, going up and down the hallways checking in on the children. Xavier finally made it to his office. He went behind his desk and began to work on the stack of paperwork. It was a quite morning in the Xavier mansion. Xavier was thankful for that. All the teachers were on assignment, except for Storm. Leaving him and her to watch the children. Xavier didn't mind watching the children, he just didn't like being bothered when he was trying to complete paperwork. Xavier took a break from his paperwork and turned around to notice Storm working in the garden outside his window. Xavier smiled as Storm waved up to him.  
  
Bobby woke up only to be greeted by the bright sun. He quickly shut his eyes again and rolled over before reopening them. Bobby glanced up at the clock. It was 8:00 am. He was usually never up that early. Instead of going back to sleep, he decided to get a early start on the day. He stood up only to get extremely dizzy and fall back down onto the bed.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought  
  
Bobby stood back up only to get dizzy again and fall back down.  
  
"Better just lay here and watch t.v." Bobbie thought  
  
Bobby laid there watching t.v. for about a hour when he heard noise coming from outside the door.  
  
"It must be Rouge" He thought, remembering that she came and woke him up every morning around that time.  
  
The door slowly opened and Rouge stuck her head in.  
  
"Bobby" she whispered.  
  
"I'm up Rouge" he replied. Rouge opened the door the rest of the way and walked in.  
  
"How long you been up?" she said, sitting down beside him on the bed..  
  
"For about a hour" he said, noticing a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you come wake me for a change?" she said  
  
"I don't know" he replied lying about his dizzy spells earlier.  
  
"Well get up, lets go get some breakfast" she said pulling his arm trying to get him up.  
  
"I don't really feel like breakfast" he said trying to avoid getting up out of the bed.  
  
"Oh come on Bobby, we haven't had breakfast together in a long time." she said with a sad look on her face, trying to guilt Bobby into going.  
  
"You know I can't resist that face......" he said "........help me up"  
  
Rouge smiled and took Bobbies hand with her gloved hand and began to pull him up. Bobby closed his eyes expecting to get dizzy again, but he didn't. He felt fine. He stood there, staring at the floor, trying to figure out why he wasn't dizzy and then he realized that Rouge was still in the room.  
  
"You okay?" she said  
  
"Yeah" he said with a sort of surprised tone in his voice.  
  
"Come on, lets go get some food, I'm starving" she said taking his hand in her gloved hand.  
  
Bobby and Rouge walked hand in hand together down to the kitchen. Bobby was surprised that he hadn't had any more dizzy spells. When Bobby and Rouge reached the kitchen they were shocked to find that they were the only ones there.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Bobby asked Rouge  
  
"What do you got?" Rouge replied  
  
Bobby opened the refrigerator and looked around, then he opened the freezer and looked around. Then looked in a nearby cabinet and turned back to Rouge.  
  
"We got cereal and frozen pancakes" Bobby said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hmmm.......... decisions decisions........." Rouge replied laughingly ".........I'll take pancakes" she said and then turned her back to Bobby to get the plates out of the cabinet.   
  
"Okay" Bobby replied walking back to the freezer. He opened the freezer but before he grabbed the pancakes, he noticed something wasn't right. Bobby was starting to get that dizzy feeling again, not as strong as before, but still strong enough to bring him to the floor.  
  
"What's happening to me" he thought  
  
Rouge was still busy dealing with the plates and hadn't notice that Bobby had fallen. Rouge thought that she would hear the microwave start by now and turned around to see what was taking Bobby so long.  
  
"Hey Bobby what's taking............" Rouge said noticing that her boyfriend was on the ground.  
  
"Bobby!" Rouge yelled out rushing over to him. "Bobby........Bobby what's wrong" Rouge said in deep concern for her boyfriend.  
  
"I don't know........I just got really dizzy and fell" Bobby replied still in a daze  
  
"Come on Bobby, I'm taking you to the medical bay" Rouge said  
  
"No, it'll pass in a second" Bobby said  
  
"How do you know that Bobby" Rouge said suspiciously  
  
"Shit" Bobby thought to himself, remembering that he didn't tell Rouge about the two incidents earlier.  
  
"Bobby, there's something you're not telling me" Rouge said with a touch of anger in her voice.  
  
"You're right Rouge, it happened to me twice earlier when I was getting out of bed. That's why I didn't come wake you up." Bobby said waiting for Rouge to start yelling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Bobby?" Rouge said now with a touch of concern in her voice  
  
"Because you would have just freaked out and made me go see the doctor. You know how much I hate the doctors." Bobby said realizing   
  
"Well guess what.......you thought right. You're going to the medical bay and that's final!" Rouge replied  
  
"Rouge, I'm fine now" Bobby said and stood up. He held on to the refrigerator for support for just a second and then started walking around the kitchen. "See?" Bobby said trying to prove he was fine.  
  
"Bobby......." Rouge said standing up and walking over to him. "I only want to make sure that you're okay" she said running her gloved hand down his cheek.  
  
"I know Rouge and I appreciate that.........." Bobby said taking her hand in his "........but believe me, I'm fine"  
  
Rouge realized that she wasn't going to win and decided to concede.  
  
"Okay Bobby, you win. I won't make you go to the medical bay......." Rouge said ".....but will you at least go see the Professor. It could be something telepathic and he might be able to help."  
  
"Rouge....." Bobby said coming closer to her "I seriously doubt that someone has nothing better to do with their time than make me dizzy." Rouge started to smile from the comment. "And I doubt the Professor wants me bugging him over something like this" Bobby added  
  
"I suppose you're right" Rouge said leaning in to give him a hug. "How about we finish breakfast?"  
  
Bobby agreed and they went back to their breakfast. The rest of their breakfast went pretty normal. They talked about what they were going to do the rest of the day and about a test they had coming up in the professor's class.   
  
After breakfast Bobby went back to his room to shower, Rouge did the same and they were going to meet up later, but little did Bobby know that Rouge had made a stop at the Professor's office before going to her room.  
  
Bobby had just finished getting dressed when he heard the Professor's voice. "Bobby...." said the Professor ".....I need to speak with you in my office" Then the voice faded.  
  
"Oh great what have I done this time" Bobby thought  
  
Bobby began walking to the Professor's office. The whole time wondering what he had done. When he finally reached the Professor's office, he stopped outside the door for a second before knocking.   
  
"Come in" the Professor said on the other side of the door.  
  
Bobby slowly opened the door and stepped in then slowly turned around and shut the door.   
  
"Have a seat Bobby" the Professor said, still turned around looking at his computer.  
  
Bobby sat down and waited for the Professor to open up on him. Bobby had only been sitting there for a minute but it felt like a eternity. The Professor finally turned around to face Bobby and Bobby looked down at the floor expecting the worst.  
  
"Bobby....." said the Professor "Rouge tells me that you got very dizzy this morning and fell........three times"  
  
Bobby realized that Rouge told the Professor   
  
"Trader" Bobby mumbled under his breath, but not soft enough cause the Professor heard him.  
  
"Now Bobby......she only wants the best for you and so do I" said the Professor with a touch of concern in his voice.  
  
"I know Professor and I'm fine......honest" said Bobby  
  
"Bobby......if you were fine, you wouldn't have fallen 3 times this morning" said the Professor   
  
"Sir, I'm telling you I'm fine, I probably just didn't get enough sleep last night or it was because I hadn't eaten anything yet." said Bobby trying to convince the Professor  
  
"Bobby, it's obvious I'm not going to convince you to go to the medical bay and I'm not going to force you to go, but if you get dizzy again I want you to come see me right away" said the Professor conceding to Bobby.  
  
"Yes sir I will, and thank you sir" Bobby said realizing he had won.  
  
"Your welcome Bobby, now run along" said the Professor  
  
Bobby got up and began to walk to the door but was stopped when he heard the Professor speaking again.  
  
"And Bobby........take it easy for awhile" said the Professor  
  
Bobby smiled at the Professor and nodded his head as the Professor smiled back. With that Bobby walked out the door and the Professor turned back to his computer. Not even five seconds had passed when the Professor heard the sound of glass breaking and a loud thud. The Professor looked towards the door and slowly closed his eyes and concentrated then quickly reopened them in shock.  
  
"Bobby!" the Professor yelled out  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Blackout

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
Side Note: I'd like to apologize for the spelling of "Rouge" in the last chapter, my computer put it that way and refused to let me change it :(  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Blackout:   
  
Xavier quickly began to wheel his way outside the office. When he opened the door, he found Bobby, face down in a pile of glass. He rolled his way over to Bobby. He could see Bobby covered in blood. Xavier couldn't tell if he was breathing and knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to help Bobby by himself. Xavier closed his eyes and searched out Storm.  
  
Storm was still working in the garden when she heard the Professor's voice. Storm, I need your help....." the Professor said ".......Bobby has fallen through the glass table outside my office" then the voice faded away. Storm dropped the shovel she was working with and ran inside to help the Professor.   
  
When she reached him, she saw the Professor leaning over Bobby as much as he could and holding his hand. Storm could hear him saying "Hold on Bobby, help is on the way." The Professor looked up from Bobby and saw Storm standing behind him, with her mouth dropped open in shock..  
  
"Storm......help me get him to the medical bay" the Professor said  
  
Storm walked around to Bobby and picked him up by his arms and then put him over her shoulder. Xavier got to see Bobbies face for the first time. His face was so covered with blood that Xavier wouldn't have been able to tell it was Bobby if he didn't know any better.   
  
Storm, with Bobby over her shoulder, began to walk to the medical bay with Xavier right behind her. So far, they hadn't passed by anyone and Xavier hoped it would stay that way. He didn't want to start a panic in the school and he didn't want a crowd to form.  
  
When they reached the door to the medical bay, Xavier went in front of Storm and Bobby and unlocked the door. When the door opened, they were hit with a cold breath. The medical bay was always cold to help keep it sterilized.   
  
They walked in and Storm laid Bobby down, face up, on a nearby medical bed. Xavier rolled up beside the bed and started to wipe the blood off Bobbies face with a towel. Storm began to walk around the medical bay as if she was looking for something.  
  
"Professor......" said Storm "....where is the doctor?"  
  
"He's on assignment" the Professor replied still wiping off the blood on Bobbies face  
  
"Then who's going to take care of Bobby?" asked Storm  
  
".......You are" the Professor replied looking up at Storm.  
  
"I don't know Professor........" Storm said ".......I've only done medical work a few times"  
  
"Storm please......" the Professor said looking back down at Bobby then back at Storm ".......he needs you" the Professor added  
  
Storm looked down to the floor, then back up to the Professor and nodded her head in agreement. She walked over to Bobby and the Professor rolled back out of her way. She hooked him up to heart moderators and a i.v. She looked down at the cuts on his face and arms and turned to the Professor.  
  
"He's going to need stitches" she said  
  
"I understand........" the Professor said "......I have to go back to my office, keep me updated on his status"  
  
"I will Professor" Storm said turning back to Bobby  
  
The Professor began to leave the medical bay, but before he left, he turned around and looked back at Bobby once more. Ever since the incident in Boston, Bobby has looked up to him as a father and he saw Bobby as a son. And seeing him lay in a pool of his own blood brought a tear to his eye. The Professor managed to bring himself back to reality, he looked back at Bobby one more time, and then went back up to his office.  
  
It was now one o'clock in the afternoon and Rogue was sitting in her room waiting for Bobby. They were going to go see a movie and Bobby was supposed to come pick her up a hour ago.  
  
"Where could he be?" she thought tapping her foot on the impatiently   
  
Rogue was unaware that Bobby had fallen outside the Professor's office.  
  
"Maybe I should go see what's taking him so long" she said to herself getting up off the bed and beginning to walk towards Bobbies room.  
  
While she was walking to Bobbies room, she began to wonder if Bobby had gotten mad at her for telling the Professor about his dizzy spells.   
  
"Maybe he's so mad at me that he doesn't want to see me anymore......." she thought to herself on the way to Bobbies room ".....no that's crazy. He loves me and wouldn't get that angry over something so trivial." she added  
  
When she reached Bobbies room, she knocked softly on the door. No one answered. She waited a minute and there was still no answer. Rogue knocked on the door again, but still no one answered.   
  
"Maybe he fell asleep" Rogue thought to herself remembering he got up early this morning  
  
Rogue turned the doorknob to find that the door was unlocked  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind if I let myself in" Rogue thought  
  
Rogue slowly opened the door and peeked her head in first, just incase he wasn't decent or something. Rogue didn't see anything, so see stepped in the rest of the way. Rogue didn't see Bobby anywhere in the room.  
  
"Maybe he's in the bathroom" she thought  
  
She walked to the bathroom door and knocked. No one answered. She turned the doorknob, it was unlocked too. She opened the door and looked in. No one was in there either.   
  
"Where the hell is he?" she thought leaving the room  
  
She walked down to the rec. room to look for him. He wasn't there either. Then she walked to the kitchen, remembering how much he was in there, but he was no where to be found. Rogue then remembered that the Professor could find anyone with his telepathic abilities. Rogue walked down to the Professor's office and was getting ready to knock on the door when she heard the Professor.  
  
"Come in Rogue" the Professor said  
  
Rogue opened the door still trying to figure out how he knew she was at the door, then she remembered that the Professor was physic. Rogue closed the door and walked over to the Professor's desk.   
  
"Have a seat Rogue" the Professor said trying not to look directly at her  
  
"That's okay Professor, I only have a quick question" Rogue said  
  
"Rogue......" the Professor said this time looking her straight in the eye "......please sit down"  
  
Rogue sat down and noticed that the Professor's eyes were red as if he had been crying.  
  
"Professor......" Rogue said with a tone of concern in her voice "......what's wrong?"  
  
"Rogue......" the Professor said trying to find the words "......you remember this morning when Bobby fell and you asked me to speak with him?" the Professor added  
  
"Yes......" Rogue replied  
  
"Well I talked to him like you asked me, I couldn't get him to go to the medical bay but I got him to agree to come see me if he got dizzy again" the Professor said  
  
"Okay......" Rogue said ".......but I still can't find him"  
  
"I'm getting to that Rogue......" said the Professor ".....shortly after he left my office, I heard glass shatter outside my office and then I heard a loud thud. I went outside to see what it was and........" the Professor was struggling for words "........and I found Bobby outside laying face down in a pile of glass"  
  
Rouge's mouth dropped open and she jumped up out of her seat.  
  
"Oh my god.........where is he...........how is he.......what happened!? Rogue shouted  
  
"Calm down Rogue......" the Professor said ".......he's in the medical bay. Storm is running tests on him as we speak. I don't know exactly what happened, but I figure that he got dizzy again and fell through the glass table outside my office."  
  
Rogue sat back down and looked down at the floor trying to take in everything she had just been told then she looked back up at the Professor.  
  
"May I see him?" she asked the Professor with her eyes now starting to water.  
  
"Of course Rogue......." said the Professor as he rolled out from behind his desk and took Rouge's gloved hand ".......I'll escort you"  
  
Rogue and the Professor made their way down to Medical bay, and paused outside the door. The Professor looked up at Rogue.  
  
"Are you ready Rogue?" said the Professor  
  
Rogue looked down at him and then back at the door  
  
"Yes Professor" said Rogue   
  
The Professor entered the password in the keypad on the door and the door opened. The medical bay was cold as usual, but this time it was dark. The Professor was the first one to enter. He looked around and saw Storm working on something in the medical bay office. Then he looked to the other side of the medical bay and saw the lights of the computers that were hooked up to Bobby. Storm saw the Professor and got up to greet him.  
  
"Professor....." Storm said  
  
"I've brought Rogue to see Bobby" the Professor said looking up at Storm  
  
Storm looked out the doorway and saw Rogue standing there. She walked over to a control panel beside the door and pressed a button, and with that the lights in the medical bay flickered on. Storm then walked out to Rogue, gave her a hug, and walked her inside the medical bay.   
  
Rogue looked around trying to find Bobby, then she noticed Storm pointing at something. Storm was pointing in the direction of Bobbies medical bed. Rogue looked and saw Bobby lying down, unconscious, on a bed and hooked up to five different machines. Rogue released Storm's hand from hers and ran to Bobbies bed.   
  
Storm and the Professor were still standing beside the door watching Rogue run up to Bobbies bed side. Rogue took Bobbies hand in her gloved hand. He had stitches on his forehead, chest, and both his arms. His hair was stained with blood. Rogue started to cry and laid her head on his chest.  
  
The Professor managed to bring himself back to reality and looked up at Storm, who now had a tier in her eye.  
  
"Storm....." he said ".....what's his condition?"  
  
"He has a total of 68 stitches on his forehead, chest, and arms, and he has a concussion. Besides that I expect him to make a full recovery" Storm replied looking back down at him.  
  
"Storm....." the Professor said ".......did you find anything else wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Storm said looking down at him suspiciously  
  
"Rogue says that Bobby got very dizzy this morning, three times actually, but he refused to go to the medical bay" the Professor replied  
  
"I found nothing that would make him dizzy. There is no presence of a illness, and he's not dehydrated" Storm said  
  
"Then I fear there is something more going on here than meets the eye.......I'll be in my office if you need me......" the Professor said turning around and wheeling out the door "........and Storm.......keep me updating on his condition" the Professor added looking back at her.  
  
"I will Professor" Storm said watching the Professor wheel is way down the hallway and the door shutting behind him.  
  
Storm looked back at Rogue one more time, who was still lying her head on Bobbies chest, before walking back to the light control panel. She dimmed all the lights in the medical bay, except for the light above Bobbies bed. She then walked back into the medical bay office and began working on her paperwork again.  
  
Six hours had passed, it was now seven o'clock in the evening. Some of the children were beginning to wonder what had happened to Bobby and Rogue, but the Professor hadn't told them anything. Storm had been in and out of the medical bay all day, but Rogue sat by Bobbies bedside the whole time. Storm had just came back into the medical bay when she realized that Rogue hadn't eaten anything. She walked up to Rogue and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You really love him don't you?" Storm said looking down at Rogue  
  
"Yeah" she said wiping the tears away from her eyes.   
  
"Rogue......." Storm said as she sat down on the stool beside Rogue "........he's going to be alright"  
  
"I know Storm......" Rogue said taking her eyes off Bobby for the first time in hours "......and Storm.....thank you. The Professor told me what you did to help Bobby, I really appreciate it." Rogue added leaning in to give Storm a hug.  
  
"Your welcome hun......." Storm said returning the hug ".......now come on, you haven't eaten in hours." Storm added  
  
"I don't know........" Rogue said breaking the hug "........I don't think I should leave him" she added looking down at Bobby  
  
"Come on Rogue, he hasn't moved in hours and it isn't doing you any good sitting here......." Storm said "......and besides.......we'll only be gone for a few minutes"  
  
Rogue looked down at Bobby and then back up at Storm.  
  
"Alright......but only a few minutes" Rogue said  
  
"Let me go get something out of the office and we'll go" Storm replied walking back to the medical bay office.  
  
Rogue turned back to Bobby and squeezed his hand tightly in her gloved hand.   
  
"I love you Bobby......." she said with a tier in her eye "......and I always will"  
  
"You ready?" Storm asked Rogue as she walked out of the office  
  
"Yeah" Rogue replied releasing Bobbies hand  
  
Storm and Rogue walked silently towards the kitchen. Only a few people asked Rogue where she had been. Rogue didn't want to answer them and Storm knew that. Storm covered for her and said she was out helping her in the garden.  
  
Storm and Rogue arrived at a empty kitchen. Storm looked in the refrigerator and found a pizza box.  
  
"Wants some pizza?" Storm asked Rogue  
  
Rogue nodded her head and Storm pulled the pizza box out of the refrigerator. The pizza wasn't that cold so there was no need to warm it up. Storm got two plates down and put a piece on one plate for Rogue and one piece on another plate for herself. Storm handed Rogue her piece and sat down beside her. They both sat there, silently eating their pizza.  
  
Back in the medical bay, the heart moderators on Bobby jumped up to one hundred forty. Bobby was starting to sweat profusely. Which was weird because he was a mutant with ice powers. The heart moderator jumped up to one hundred sixty and Bobbies eyes shot open.  
  
Bobby heard a voice in his head but couldn't figure out who and what they were saying. The voice was getting clearer and deeper, he could make out what they were saying now.  
  
"Bobby......." the Voice said "....... go to Xavier's office........."   
  
Bobby could tell that it wasn't the Professor's voice, it was too deep. He couldn't tell who it was then suddenly it hit him........it was Magneto!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. The Attack and Aftermath

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Attack and Aftermath:  
  
  
  
Bobby tried to force Magneto out of his mind, but he was too weak and Magneto continued.  
  
"Bobby......I know you can hear me......" Magneto continued "........you will do as I say"   
  
Bobby closed his eyes and concentrated hard on forcing Magneto out, but he failed.  
  
"Bobby.......go to Xavier's office" Magneto said  
  
All of a sudden Bobby stood up at of the bed against his will. He started to yank out the iv's and pulled off the connection to the heart moderator and the other machines. Bobby could see himself doing it......but couldn't stop it. Bobby left the medical bay and started walking to Xavier's office. Most of the children were in the rec. room and the ones that weren't were in bed, so nobody saw Bobby walking through the halls.   
  
When Bobby reached Xavier's office, Magneto put up one of his mental blocks so Xavier wouldn't detect Bobby's presence. Bobby slowly opened the door and walked in, undetected by the Professor. Xavier had his back turned to the door, working at his computer. Bobby started to hear Magneto's voice again.  
  
"You know what to do Bobby" Magneto said  
  
Xavier got a funny feeling that something was wrong and turned around to see what was going on, but when he did, he was greeted by a hand pointing down towards his wheel-chair, and the hand belonged to Bobby.  
  
"Bobby........." the Professor said but was cut off by a beam of ice.  
  
Ice began to surround the Professor's wheel-chair and was slowly moving upward. The Professor closed his eyes and concentrated on Bobby's mind, but failed to reach him because of Magneto's mind block. The Professor opened his eyes and saw that the ice was up to his knees, he had to do something soon or he wouldn't be able to breath when the ice when his head. Then the Professor noticed something odd.........Bobby had tears running down his face. The Professor closed his eyes again and tried to search out Storm, but failed. Magneto had put a mental block around the room. The Professor was powers were being blocked, so he did the only thing he could do.........scream for help.  
  
Rouge and Storm had finished eating their pizza and were walking back to the medical bay. Storm was the first to enter, she turned on the lights and immediately went into the office. Rogue stepped into the cold room and started to walk over to Bobby's bed but suddenly froze where she stood.  
  
"Storm!" she screamed as she pointed to the now empty bed of Bobby's.  
  
"What is it Rogue?" Storm said running out of the office.  
  
Storm stood there with Rogue looking at the empty bed.  
  
"Come on Rogue......." Storm said "........lets get the Professor, he'll be able to find him" she added putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder, walking her out of the medical bay.  
  
Storm and Rogue walked quickly up to the Professor's office. Storm knocked on the door but got no answer. She knocked again but still got no answer. She leaned in close to the door and called the Professor's name, but still there was silence on the other side of the door. She turned the doorknob to discover that it was locked.   
  
"That's weird" Storm said trying the knob one more time  
  
"What's weird?" Rogue replied  
  
"The door is locked.........the Professor never locks the door" Storm said now with concern for the Professor   
  
Storm examined the door then turned back to Rogue.  
  
"Stand back Rogue, I want to try something" she said as Rogue backed away.  
  
Storm walked back from the door a few feet and held her hands up. Her eyes began to get cloudy and the wind started to pick up.  
  
"What's going on Storm?" Rogue said with growing fear.  
  
Storm ignored her and kept increasing the wind speeds until the door blew open. Once the door was opened, the winds began to calm down and Storm motioned for Rogue to follow behind her as they entered the room.  
  
"Bobby!" Storm and Rogue both cried out  
  
Bobby slowly turned his head making eye contact with them for the first time. Storm and Rogue both saw the tears running down his cheeks. Magneto felt the presence of Storm and Rogue and quickly severed the link between him and Bobby. When Magneto severed the link, it sent a shock through Bobby's system, causing him to blackout.  
  
Rogue ran over to Bobby while Storm ran over to the Professor. The ice was up to the Professor's shoulders. The Professor looked over to Storm and smiled slightly.  
  
"Good evening Storm" Xavier said acting as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Don't worry Professor, I'll have you out of here in a few minutes" Storm said turning back to Rogue.  
  
"Rogue get Bobby back to the medical bay.........and restrain him" Storm said  
  
"No Storm........" the Professor said ".......that was not Bobby attacking me"  
  
"Then who was it Professor?" Storm replied  
  
"I don't know Storm.......but I have a pretty good idea who it was. I tried to reach into Bobby's mind, but I was blocked by something......I believe it was another telepath. Then I tried to reach you and I was blocked again. Look at Bobby's face, he was crying the whole time he was attacking me and he didn't move a muscle, as if it was out of his control. And the whole time I sensed the presence of......Magneto." the Professor said looking down at Bobby.  
  
"Magneto!?" Storm said with a shocked tone in her voice  
  
"Yes, Storm. I'll explain later. Now help me out of this icecube" the Professor said  
  
"Oh sorry Professor....of course. Rogue take Bobby out to the hallway and shut the door, I'll be there in a minute to help you take him to the medical bay." Storm said  
  
Rogue nodded and pulled Bobby out to the hallway by his shoulders. He was too heavy for her to lift by herself. Storm turned to the Professor and lifted her arms as her eyes began to get cloudy again. The temperature in the room soared to one-hundred degrees, slowly melting the ice around the Professor. Storm had to concentrate on keeping the temperature steady, if she rose the temperature to high, she might harm the Professor. After about ten-minutes all the ice around Xavier was melted completely.  
  
The Professor moved his arms around a little then turned to Storm.  
  
"Thank you Storm........" He said ".....go take care of Mr. Drake. I'm going to change my suit and I'll join you in the medical bay"  
  
"Yes sir" she said bringing the temperature in the room back to normal.  
  
Storm walked into the hallway. Rogue was bent over Bobby's motionless body, crying. Storm walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rogue looked up and tried to smile and moved aside so Storm could pick up Bobby. Storm wished that Kurt was there. She could lift Bobby, but it took all her strength to do so. If Kurt was here, he would just teleport them to the medical bay. Storm walked down to the medical bay with Bobby over her shoulder and Rogue following close behind. Storm laid Bobby down on his bed and hooked backed up all the machines.   
  
A few minutes later, Xavier joined them in the medical bay.  
  
"Storm.....you remember that serum Stryker used on Kurt?" The Professor said  
  
"Yeah" Storm replied  
  
"Do you have any of it on file?" the Professor added  
  
"I believe so......why do you ask?" Storm asked suspiciously  
  
"I want you to test Bobby for it" The Professor replied  
  
"You think Magneto is using it to control Mutants?" Storm asked  
  
"I believe so Storm" the Professor added  
  
"But why target Bobby?" Storm replied  
  
"I don't know......but I intend to find out. I'm going to use Cerebro to find Magneto's hideout" the Professor said.  
  
"But you've never been able to track Magneto's brain-waves with Cerebro" Storm noted  
  
"True....but remember John left with him. I'll use Cerebro to track John and where John is.......you'll most likely find Magneto........." the Professor said "........If you need me I'll be at Cerebro" the Professor added leaving the medical bay.   
  
A few hours later Storm had the results back from the serum test. Not to her surprise.......the test came back positive for the serum. She mentally informed the Professor of the results. He was not surprised as well. The Professor had found John as well. He was in upstate Maine. As soon as the team returned, he planned on sending a team to investigate.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Thanks for the first review, I promise much more action especially in chapter 4 and 5. Please remember to review! 


	4. He Awakes

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: He Awakes:  
  
  
  
It was somewhere around two in the morning when Rogue woke up in the bed beside Bobby's. She looked over at him. He usually looked so peaceful when he was asleep, she thought to herself and smiled. She rolled over and closed her eyes to go back asleep, but she heard something.  
  
"Rogue........" she heard Bobby say in a weak voice.  
  
"Bobby......are you awake?" She said trying to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Yeah....." his voice trailed off.  
  
Rogue jumped up out of the bed and ran over to him. She was trying to find Bobby's eyes, but it was to dark to see them. She reached down and lightly squeezed Bobby's hand. Rogue felt Bobby's hand tighten around hers and she knew he was awake. She could feel the tears running down her eyes as she called for Storm.  
  
"Storm.......Storm........Bobby's up!" Rogue yelled  
  
Storm had stayed the night in the office. She said she wanted to make sure that the serum left his system.  
  
"Storm........Storm!" Rogue continued yelling  
  
The light in the office suddenly flickered on and Storm came running.  
  
"What is it Rogue?" Storm said turning on the lights in the medical bay.  
  
"Bobby's up!" She said happily as the room filled with light. She looked down at Bobby, his icy blue eyes met hers. Just the other day, she spent a hour looking into those eyes and now look what had happened. Magneto is going to pay she thought to herself and felt her hand tighten around Bobby's.  
  
Storm walked over to the other side of the bed and began taking vitals. She looked down at Bobby and Rogue and smiled. To be young and in love she thought to herself and continued with the vitals.  
  
Xavier woke from his deep sleep and sensed something was going on in the medical bay. He got up and began wheeling down to med bay to see what was going on.   
  
"How you feel Bobby?" Storm asked him  
  
"Like I've been to hell and back" Bobby managed to get out  
  
Rogue looked up at Storm and let out a light chuckle.   
  
"Robert Drake.......how dare you use such language around a lady" Rogue said smiling.  
  
"Sorry mommy" Bobby said trying to smile, he then turned back to Storm  
  
"What happened?" he added  
  
"The Professor will explain in the morning, right now you need your rest" she said finishing with the vitals.  
  
"Oh my god.....the Professor.......how is he!?" Bobby said remembering what happened earlier.  
  
"I'm fine Bobby" Xavier said wheeling into the room.  
  
"Professor......I'm sorry.......I saw myself doing it but I couldn't stop" Bobby said trying to hold back tears.  
  
"I know Bobby" the Professor said reassuringly  
  
"Professor......what's happening to me?" Bobby said still trying to hold back tears.  
  
Xavier looked down to the floor, then looked at Storm and then Rogue. Xavier wasn't sure how Bobby would take the news. Bobby has to know he thought to himself and sighed.  
  
"Bobby......you remember the serum that Stryker used on Kurt to control his mind?" the Professor said looking down at the floor again.  
  
"Yeah......" Bobby replied  
  
"Storm tested your blood for the serum and it came back positive" Xavier said still looking up at Bobby  
  
"What's that mean Professor?" Bobby asked even though he was afraid of the answer and felt Rogue's hand tighten around his.  
  
"When you were attacking me, Bobby, I felt the presence of......" Xavier suddenly stopped  
  
"Who Professor?" Bobby asked  
  
Xavier cleared his throat and began to speak again.  
  
"Magneto" the Professor finally said  
  
Bobby felt tears rolling down his face and Rogue leaned in to give him a hug.   
  
"What about the dizzy spells?" Bobby asked as he broke the hug  
  
"I believe that was your body trying to fight off the serum, but when you fell through the table, it weakened your body enough for the serum to take over" the Professor explained  
  
"But why me Professor? Why not go after a teacher?" Bobby asked wiping the tears off his cheek.  
  
"I don't know Bobby.....but I intend to find out. I've tracked Magneto to a old military base in upstate Maine. As soon as everyone returns, I'll send a team to investigate" the Professor said trying to reassure Bobby.  
  
"I want to go with them" Bobby said starring into Xavier's eyes.  
  
"I don't think I can let you Bobby, you're to weak" Xavier said  
  
"The team won't be back for a couple of days, I'll be fine by then" Bobby said trying to convince the Professor to let him go.  
  
Xavier looked up at Storm and smiled.  
  
"What do you think Storm?" Xavier asked  
  
"I think he'll be back to his normal, annoying self in two days" Storm said smiling at Bobby  
  
"Oh gee thanks" Bobby said returning the smile  
  
"Well then......I see no problem with you going Bobby" Xavier said  
  
Bobby about jumped up out of the bed when he heard the Professor, but Rogue held him back  
  
"Oh no you don't Mr. Drake......you ain't moving out of this bed until Storm says you can" Rogue said playfully.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Bobby said laying his head back down on the pillow.  
  
"I would hug you Professor.......but Rogue won't let me up.........so thank you" Bobby said  
  
"The thank you will do Bobby, and Rogue is right, you need to stay in bed or else you won't get better. And if you don't get better Bobby, I'm afraid I can't let you go on the mission" the Professor said.  
  
"I understand Professor, I'll stay in bed" Bobby said conceding to Xavier and his girlfriend  
  
Xavier looked down at his watch and noticed how late it was.  
  
"Oh my......it's three a.m. Why don't we all get to bed and we can finish talking in the morning" Xavier said turning around to leave.  
  
"I agree" Storm said escorting the Professor out of the medical bay.  
  
When Xavier left, Storm pressed the button on a panel by the door, causing the lights to dim. Then she walked back over to Bobby and Rogue.  
  
"You two need to get to bed as well" she said  
  
"Do we have to?" Bobby said trying to be difficult  
  
"Yes, Bobby. Doctor's orders and besides........you're a lot easier to deal with when you're asleep" Storm said smiling  
  
"Don't worry Storm, I'll make sure he gets to bed" Rogue said finding it hard not to laugh at Storm's last comment.  
  
"You two are conspiring against me aren't you?" Bobby replied  
  
"Yeah Bobby we are........" Storm said walking back to the office "........now go to bed" she added before she entered the office.  
  
Bobby and Rogue watched the light in the office shut off. They knew Storm was already asleep, she always fell asleep as soon as she went to bed. They were now safe to talk.  
  
Bobby turned to say something to Rogue but noticed that she was crying  
  
"What's wrong, Rogue?" Bobby asked  
  
"You really scared me today, Bobby" Rogue replied wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"I know Rogue, I'm really sorry" Bobby said  
  
"Don't be, there was nothing you could do" Rogue replied  
  
"Come here, give me a hug" Bobby said motioning to her.  
  
Rogue got up from the chair and gave Bobby a hug, she wanted to be in his arms forever. She never wanted it to end, but it had to.  
  
"We better get to sleep before Storm gets mad" Rogue said breaking the hug.  
  
"Yeah, you're right" Bobby said  
  
Rogue walked over to the bed she was sleeping in earlier, but before she laid down, Bobby started speaking again.  
  
"You know Rogue, you could lay here with me" Bobby said smiling  
  
Bobby moved over to the other side of the bed and started patting the other side with his hand. Rogue knew what he wanted. Rogue stood up and walked over to his bed. She climbed into the space that Bobby had made for her and rested her head on his shoulder. Bobby leaned over and kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep happy.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Yeah I promised action. I promise you its coming, I have the whole thing planned out in my head. Just give me time to lead up to it. Thanks for the *2* reviews. Come on guys and gals, I know you can do better than that. 


	5. Getting Better

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Getting Better:  
  
  
  
A day had passed and Bobby was getting much better. Storm had removed the stitches already, and Bobby was back to his old wise-cracking self. Storm still wasn't letting him out of the bed though and he was getting a bit restless.  
  
"Storm, I feel fine" he said getting up out of the bed.  
  
"I don't care Bobby. You're going to stay in that bed until I finish running my tests" she replied pushing him back to the bed.  
  
"Fine.....I'll stay in the bed" Bobby said laying back down  
  
Storm walked back to the office to finish the tests, but not two minutes later she heard Bobby again.  
  
"Storm......I'm bored" Bobby whined  
  
"Bobby, if you want to get up out of that bed.......I suggest you leave me alone and let me finish these tests" she yelled back at him from the office  
  
"Fine!" he yelled back  
  
I wonder what Rogue is doing, he thought to himself. She was with him when he woke up this morning but she had to go take a test in the Professor's class. Even though all the teachers were on assignment, the Professor insisted on having his class still. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was around two in the afternoon, Rogue still had a hour in the Professor's class, which meant he would be bored for another hour. I've got to find something to do he thought to himself, but then Storm's voice ruined his train of thought.  
  
"Bobby, if you're so bored why don't you take a nap......." she yelled from the office ".......and I promise when you wake up I'll have the tests completed and you can leave"  
  
"Alright......." he yelled back getting comfortable in his bed "......hey Storm, can you turn out the lights? Unless you want me to get up and turn them out" he added chuckling  
  
He watched Storm walk over to the panel on the door mumbling something under her breath. He was sure it was about him getting on her nerves. Then the lights flickered off and the only light in the room came from the office. He sighed and closed his eyes to concede to fatigue  
  
In Xavier's classroom, Rogue was constantly looking up at the clock, waiting for the three o'clock hour. She had already finished her test, she was the first one done actually. She looked at the various students around the classroom. She wondered how many of them knew what had happened to Bobby. There were rumors flying all over the school about what had happened. Some said that he was on a assignment with a teacher, others said he went to find John, and some said he joined Magneto.  
  
Xavier looked down at his watch, it was around two-thirty. Then he looked back up at Rogue. She was fidgeting around in her seat and kept looking up at the clock on the wall. He knew she wanted to be with Bobby right now. She had finished her test and there was really no reason for her to stay.  
  
"Those of you who have finished your test may leave" Xavier announced smiling at Rogue  
  
Rogue saw the smile and said thank you in her mind knowing the Professor would receive it. She got up and left with two other students she didn't know. Rogue decided she would go shower first she went to see Bobby. He wasn't expecting her until three, so she had time to kill.   
  
After Rogue finished showering, combing her hair and everything, it was three-fifteen. As she was walking down to the medical bay, she only passed a few people. Nobody talked to her though, they just smiled and nodded. When she entered, all the lights were off except for the one in the office. She looked towards the dark corner of the medical bay where Bobby's bed was. She heard his familiar snoring and laughed.  
  
"Hi Rogue" Storm said startling the young woman.  
  
"Oh hi Storm" she replied  
  
"Sorry if I scared you" Storm said turning on the lights  
  
"You didn't" Rogue said walking with Storm over to Bobby's bed.  
  
"I have good news Rogue......." Storm said smiling "......I've finished the tests"  
  
"Great, but I don't see how you could concentrate with all his snoring" Rogue said trying to hold back from laughing.  
  
Storm tried to hold back her laughing but failed. She was laughing so hard that she woke up Bobby.  
  
"Morning sunshine" Rogue said laughingly  
  
"How long have you been here? How long was I asleep?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"She's been here a few minutes, you were asleep for about a hour and a half" Storm said  
  
"Did you finish the tests?" He asked through a yawn  
  
"I sure did, everything checks out okay and you're free to go" Storm announced   
  
"That's great" Rogue said as Bobby jumped up out of the bed.  
  
Storm and Rogue looked at Bobby, then back at each other and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny" Bobby snarled   
  
"I think you might want to wait until Rogue brings you some clothes before you leave the medical bay. I doubt you want to be walking around the Mansion in a hospital gown" Storm said still chuckling  
  
"Yeah I think so too" Bobby said blushing   
  
"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes with some clothes" Rogue said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, just quick enough that it wouldn't absorb his energy.  
  
When Rogue left, Bobby sat down on the bed and waited patiently as Storm went to the office to gather all her stuff. Storm came back out of the office and sat down on the bed beside Bobby.  
  
"I want you to take it easy for awhile, no sports or anything like that" She said  
  
"Yes ma'am, I understand" He replied.  
  
Storm got up to leave but she stopped when she heard Bobby talking again.  
  
"Storm......I'd like to thank you for everything you've done" He said looking her dead in the eye  
  
"No need to thank me Bobby, that's what I'm here for. If you need me for anything, don't be afraid to ask" She replied smiling at the young man  
  
"Thanks Storm" He said  
  
"Oh and Bobby, don't forget to lock the door when you leave" She added  
  
Bobby nodded as he watched Storm leave the medical bay. He was only alone for a minute when Rogue came walking in with a change of clothes.  
  
"Here" She said handing him the clothes  
  
"Thanks" He said standing up going through the clothes she had brought him. She brought him a black tee-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and coincidently her favorite pair of boxers. She said he looked in them. He turned to Rogue and she blushed as she turned her back to him.  
  
Once he was finishing dressing, he through the old gown at Rogue to get her attention.   
  
"Robert Drake, that's disgusting" She said throughing it back at him  
  
"Oh you know you like it" He replied putting the gown in a laundry basket by the bed.  
  
He walked over to Rogue and grabbed her gloved hand. He leaned down and gave a quick kiss and they walked out of the medical bay hand in hand. Once they were out the door, he released her hand only for a second to lock the door. He took her hand again and they started walking down the hall, but all of a sudden the building started shaking.  
  
"What's that?" Rogue asked him pulling closer to him  
  
"It's the Blackbird.......their back" he replied. 


	6. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Getting Ready:  
  
  
  
Rogue held Bobby close for a few more minutes after the shaking had stopped. She glanced up at Bobby and realized what she was doing.  
  
"Sorry" she said releasing him  
  
"It's okay" he replied  
  
Bobby took Rogue's hand again as they began walking down the corridor. They had just reached the elevator when the Professor's voice broke through mentally.  
  
"Bobby......Rogue.......please come to my office" Xavier said  
  
Bobby and Rogue looked at each other. They knew what he wanted. They climbed into the elevator together, thinking about what would happen when they got to Maine. After a minute or so, the elevator jerked to a stop, yanking them both out of their thoughts.  
  
The children of the school were sitting in the main room, enjoying their day off. There was a lot of talk about who the teachers went to pick up. It was pretty loud, but that all changed when the elevator doors creaked opened. Some of the students sat there staring, while some started whispering to each other.  
  
"The Professor didn't tell them what happened" Rogue whispered   
  
Bobby just nodded his head and squeezed Rogue's hand tightly. Bobby and Rogue slowly walked out of the elevator as the eyes of the children followed them. They were just about to exit the room when Kitty ran straight into Bobby, knocking him into Rogue, and knocking them both to the ground. Kitty stood there for a second before she realized who she ran into.  
  
"Bobby?" Kitty asked shockingly   
  
"Who do you think it is?" Bobby replied as Rogue helped him. Rogue couldn't help to notice that Bobby winced in pain as she pulled him up.  
  
"What happened to you?..............Where have you been?" Kitty asked noticing the bruises and scratches on his face and arms.  
  
Rogue looked over to Bobby, who was looking down at the floor, she knew he didn't want to explain how Magneto invaded his mind and made him attack the Professor.  
  
"He was with the teachers" Rogue quickly replied, covering for him.  
  
Rogue smiled at Bobby, then tugged his arm.  
  
"Well we got to go, the Professor wants us" Rogue said   
  
Rogue and Bobby took off down the hallway before Kitty had time to reply. When they reached the Professor's office, they could hear him talking with someone inside. The talking stopped and the door opened slowly to reveal a room full of teachers. Scott was on the other side of the door and motioned for them to come in. Rogue walked in first and took a seat. Bobby began to walk in slowly but as soon as he entered the room, Kurt teleported right in front of him. Kurt put his hand on Bobby's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Have faith, Bobby, the lord is watching over you" Kurt said  
  
Bobby slightly nodded his head as Kurt backed up. He looked around the room and noticed everyone was there, Kurt, Logan, Scott, Storm and Dr. Hank McCoy. Then he noticed someone he didn't know. He was wearing a trench coat and had red eyes. For some reason he was constantly shuffling a deck of playing cards.  
  
'Must be who the teachers went to get' Bobby thought to himself  
  
"Have a seat Bobby" Xavier said pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
Bobby walked over to the open seat beside Rogue. She took his hand again as he sat down.   
  
"Gambit.....could you step outside for a second?" Xavier said reveling who the stranger was.  
  
Gambit just nodded his head and walked out of the room.  
  
"I've informed everyone of the situation" Xavier said turning back to Bobby.  
  
"How do you feel Bobby" Hank said cutting in  
  
"Great......" Bobby said ".......Storm did a excellent job taking care of me"  
  
Storm just blushed as the Professor began again.   
  
"Using Cerebro, I was able to track Pyro to a old military base in northern Maine. It is my belief that Pyro is still with Magneto" Xavier explained  
  
"So where Pyro is, Magneto will be there as well" Scott said  
  
"Yes Scott........at least I hope. I want everyone to assemble at the blackbird tomorrow morning at eight. I will give further instructions then" the Professor explained.  
  
"Professor.......who do you mean by everyone?" Scott asked  
  
"Everyone Scott.........You, Storm, Logan, Kurt, Rogue and Bobby" Xavier said  
  
Xavier noticed the objective look on the teacher's faces when he said Bobby. He quickly explained the situation mentally, and all the looks faded.   
  
"Very well Professor" Scott said   
  
"Now if you'll excuse me everyone, I need to talk to Gambit" the Professor said waving them out of the room.  
  
Bobby and Rogue were about to leave when the Professor called them back.  
  
"Bobby, Rogue........would you mind showing Remy, Gambit, around the mansion later?" Xavier asked  
  
"I plan on going to bed early so I will be well rested for tomorrow" Bobby explained  
  
Xavier just smiled and nodded. He knew Bobby needed his rest, especially since he was going on the mission tomorrow. Xavier then turned to Rogue.  
  
"Would you like to plan tour-guide, Rogue?" Xavier asked  
  
"Sure" Rogue replied  
  
"Excellent, I'll have him meet you in the rec. room at seven" Xavier said as the two teens walked out of the massive office.  
  
Rogue had escorted Bobby up to his room and they stayed there all afternoon. They left only once to eat dinner at around six, but quickly rushed back upstairs when they were done. By now, all the children had figured out what happened because a certain Cajun listened in on their conversation with the Professor and took it upon himself to tell the school.  
  
Bobby and Rogue were watching a movie when Rogue looked down at her watch, remembering she promised to play tour-guide.   
  
"Oh shit, I got to go show that new guy around" Rogue said  
  
"Do you have to?" Bobby said giving her a sad puppy dog look.  
  
"Ain't going to work this time, Bobby, I promised the Professor..............." she replied ".......it shouldn't take too long" she added  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll probably be asleep by the time you come back anyway" Bobby said  
  
"You sure?" Rogue asked  
  
"Positive" Bobby said  
  
"Okay, is there anything you need before I leave?" she asked  
  
"No, but hit the light on your way out" he replied pulling the blanket up  
  
"Alright, night Bobby" she said walking towards the door  
  
"Night Rogue......she you in the morning" he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Rogue hit the light switch and was about to walk out of the room when she felt the urge to walk back over to his bed. She rubbed her hand through his hair and gave him a light kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"I love you" she whispered in his ear.  
  
It only took a hour to show Remy around the entire school. He was flirting and hitting on her the whole time. She didn't know if Remy knew her and Bobby were dating, so she let it slide. She was now showing him to his new room.  
  
"Well here's your room" she said unlocking the door  
  
"You know, Rogue, you could come in and keep Remy company" he said running his hand down her covered shoulder.  
  
"I....uh.......I can't I have to get up early tomorrow......I got to go........Bye" she said taking off down the hallway before he could reply.  
  
'She'll be mine' Remy thought to himself  
  
Rogue ran all the way to her room before she finally stopped running. She opened the door breathing heavy. She leaned against the door with her eyes shut trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What have you and Bobby been doing?" Kitty asked smiling  
  
"Nothing" she smirked back  
  
"Then why you breathing so hard?" Kitty continued questioning  
  
"I was showing that new guy around, Remy, and he started hitting on me and invited me to stay the night in his room" Rogue said finally catching her breath.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Kitty said giggling as she climbed into bed  
  
"No I don't and besides I have Bobby" Rogue replied changing for bed  
  
"How is Bobby anyways?" Kitty asked  
  
"He's doing better, he's still a little shaken up from the whole thing, but doing better none the less" Rogue replied climbing into her bed.  
  
"That's good.........night Rogue" Kitty said drifting to sleep  
  
"Night Kitty" Rogue replied  
  
As she laid there, she couldn't help but to think about everything that was going on: Bobby, the mission in the morning, schoolwork. Then she found herself thinking about Remy.  
  
'Kitty's crazy, I don't like Remy...............' Rogue thought to herself '.........or do I?'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
A/N: First off, NO this will not be some Bobby/Rogue/Remy love triangle, sorry if I ruined it for some of you but I really can't stand those stories. I have my reasons for putting Remy into the mix. Yeah Yeah Yeah......this chapter really sucks, but I had to get it out of the way. Sorry for the late update, I've been real busy with school, but I can promise at least 5 chapters this weekend since it's a 3 day weekend. Now I'd like to mention something, I've wrote 5 now 6 chapters in this story and all I've gotten is 3 REVIEWS! Now come on people, I know I may sound rude and self-centered but I've seen stories with 1 chapter have more reviews than that. If I don't get 10 reviews soon, I'll end the story. 


	7. Ambush!

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Ambush!:  
  
  
  
Rogue woke up around six the following morning. She took a shower and got dressed quietly so she didn't wake up Kitty. Kitty's words echoed through her mind as she was brushing her hair in the mirror. Did she like Remy?  
  
'There's no way I can like Remy. I have Bobby, he was there to help me and now I have to be here to help him. Remy is cute but he's annoying. Bobby's cute as well but he's also romantic and charming. No there's no way in hell I could choose Remy over Bobby' Rogue thought to herself.  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock. It was seven and if she knew Bobby, he wasn't up yet and she'd have to go wake him up. She finished 'styling' her hair and began her walk down the corridor. There was no one up this early, especially since school was canceled. Completely lost in her thoughts, she walked right into Logan.  
  
"Watch where you're going kid" Logan said catching her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Logan" Rogue replied standing back up  
  
"Where are you going this early in the morning............" Logan asked ".......you don't have to be at the blackbird until eight"  
  
"I know but I have to go wake up Bobby. You know him, he's not a morning person" Rogue said with a slight giggle.  
  
"Well good luck.........see you in a hour" Logan said as he turned to leave.  
  
"See ya" Rogue replied continuing towards Bobby's room.  
  
She lightly knocked on the door and when there was no answer, she let herself in. There he was, snoring as loud as possible. She chuckled and sat down beside him on the bed. She started running her hand through his hair, trying to wake him up as gently as possible, but it wasn't working. So she leaned down to his ear.  
  
"Bobby....." She whispered   
  
Bobby just moaned and rolled onto the other side of the bed.  
  
"Okay Bobby, we'll have to do this the hard way" Rogue said  
  
She grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him as hard as she could. She continued shaking him until she noticed a growing smile on his face.  
  
"Bobby how long have you been up?" She asked as she playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"I woke up right after you came in" He replied sitting up beside her  
  
"Well get up, we have to meet the others in a hour" She said tugging at his arm  
  
"Why don't you go back to your room and finish getting ready, I'll meet you there when I'm ready" Bobby said  
  
"I'm ready Bobby, and I'm not leaving this room until it's time for us to meet the others. If I know you, you'll go back to bed as soon as I leave. Now go take a shower" Rogue said pushing Bobby into the bathroom.  
  
"You could join me" Bobby said sticking his head out the crack in the door.  
  
Rogue picked up a pillow and threw it at him, but he closed the door before it could hit him.  
  
She sat on his bed watching t.v. while Bobby was in the shower. He took a pretty quick one. He was in, out, and dressed in thirty minutes. He laid down beside her on the bed and she snuggled into his arms.  
  
"Now what, we have thirty minutes to kill" He asked playing with her hair.  
  
"I don't know, we could just sit here. This is kinda nice" She said moving even closer.  
  
"Or we could take a nap" He replied putting his head on her shoulder pretending to go to sleep.  
  
"Don't you dare go to sleep Robert Drake" She said slapping his side.  
  
"I'm just playing" Bobby replied as he winced in pain from the slap, but Rogue didn't see him.  
  
They laid there together until it was time to join the others at the blackbird. They walked hand in hand together down to the launch bay, where they joined the Professor and the X-men.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, let's get underway. I have loaded the coordinates of Pyro's brain waves into the computer on the blackbird. When you get there, search for Magneto and listen in on his plans, but do not engage unless you are forced to" Xavier explained  
  
The X-men nodded their heads in unison as they filed onto the jet.  
  
"Good luck my X-men" Xavier said as the plane took off.  
  
On the jet, everyone was quiet concentrating on the mission at hand. Scott and Storm were piloting the jet. Logan and Kurt were sitting on the left side of the jet while Bobby and Rogue were sitting on the right side.  
  
"We're two miles outside the base. Everyone get ready" Scott said as the team gathered their supplies.  
  
The jet landed about half a mile outside the base and the X-men stepped out of the jet, heading towards Magneto's base.   
  
When Magneto's base came into view, the team stood silent in shock. The building was at least thirty feet tall and was surrounded by a barb-wired fence.   
  
"Something don't smell right" Logan said breaking the silence  
  
"Like what?" Scott asked suspiciously  
  
All of a sudden, Pyro, Sabertooth, Quicksilver, and the rest of Magneto's henchmen came out of the nearby woods and surrounded the X-men.  
  
"Like that........" Logan said releasing his claws.  
  
"Ambush!" Scott yelled as the battle broke out  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Don't you hate cliffhangers? I would like to thank Sarah for her reviews, I really appreciate them since no one else will review. I know this chapter is short, but I'm too tired to do the battle scene right now, so I'm breaking it up into 2 chapters. I told you all that I would be making massive updates this weekend, this should be the first of at least four chapters, maybe five or six. But that all depends on YOU the READER! I will put chapter 8 up, but I want at least 10 more reviews before I put up chapter 9, I don't care how they get there. 


	8. Old Friends

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Old Friends:  
  
"Of course Scott......you didn't actually believe I would let Charles find me that easily, did you?" Magneto said joining his Brotherhood.  
  
"What are you up to Magneto!?" Scott replied  
  
"That's none of your concern........" Magneto said turning to Bobby with a grin "........Hello Bobby"  
  
Bobby was getting angry. The temperature dropped around them. Rogue squeezed his hand, reminding him to keep control of his emotions and the temperature returned to normal.  
  
"Now now Bobby, no need to get upset" Magneto said  
  
"I'm going to kick your ass Magneto" Bobby said   
  
Bobby rose his hand towards Magneto and fired a ice beam at him. Magneto grinned as the beam of ice got closer. The ice beam suddenly melted as it was met by a ball of fire.  
  
"I don't think so......old friend" John said  
  
"Enough of this.....Kill them" Magneto said retreating back to the safety of his base.  
  
With that, Sabertooth jumped at Logan, but he was able to side step the big mutant. Storm had created a thunderstorm and was fighting it out with Mystique. Kurt and Quicksilver were fighting a battle of incredible speeds while Scott went to find Magneto. Rogue rushed over to help Storm with Mystique. Leaving Bobby to fight Pyro.  
  
"Feeling better Bobby?" John asked with a smirk  
  
"How did you know about that?" Bobby asked shockingly.  
  
"Who do you think gave Magneto the idea?" John replied  
  
"Why!?" Bobby asked  
  
"Because Xavier keeps getting in the way. We need him dead and the easiest way to kill him was to have a someone on the inside do it. I told Magneto you were weak and it would be easy to take over your mind, and it was. Enough talk.........it's time to die Bobby" John said  
  
John flicked open his lighter and a ball of fire formed in his hand. He hurled the fireball at Bobby. Bobby stood his ground and raised his hand. He shot a ice beam at the ball of fire, causing it to freeze and fall to the ground.   
  
"This won't work John, our powers cancel out" Bobby said as they circled each other.  
  
"Well lets find out" John said forming another fireball in his hand.  
  
John hurled the ball of fire at Bobby. Bobby tried to freeze it, but it was moving to fast. He managed to jump out of the way of the fireball. There was another ball of fire, growing taller and taller in John's hand. John walked closer and closer to Bobby, who was still lying on the ground. Bobby quickly froze John's feet, and while John was distracted, he froze his lighter, causing the flame to extinguish.  
  
"Ha......you think I need that anymore? Magneto has taught me how to create the fire" John said as a fireball formed in each hand.   
  
John used one fireball to melt the ice around his feet and hurled the other at Bobby. Bobby quickly rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet in a fighting stance. He threw as many ice beams as he could at John, but John just melted them.   
  
John had a fireball growing taller and taller in one hand, as the other hand defended against Bobby's attacks. John hurled the large fireball at Bobby. It was too big for Bobby to freeze, so he put a ice wall around himself. The wall was melting fast and Bobby had to keep coating it with more and more ice. Bobby was losing strength from the excessive use of his powers. The fire kept growing in strength and power until the wall was completely broken down.   
  
John extinguished the flame and laughed at his former friend. Bobby was on his hands and knees, trying to gather what little strength he had left.  
  
"I knew you were weak. Look at you, we've been fighting for twenty minutes and you're already out of energy" John said creating another large fireball in his hand.  
  
John waited until Bobby was on his feet before throwing the fireball at him. Bobby raised his hand to fire a ice beam, but nothing happened. He was out of energy. The fireball engulfed his body and sent him flying backwards into a nearby tree.   
  
John walked over to Bobby's motionless body. He was still conscious, but barely. John reached out his hand and created another massive fireball, aiming at Bobby.  
  
Storm had gained the upper hand in her battle with Mystique and Rogue was no longer needed. Rogue scanned the area, looking for a battle she could help in. Logan was on top of Sabertooth, beating the life out of him, while Kurt was confusing Quicksilver with all his teleporting. Scott and Magneto were no where to be found. She continued scanning the area until she found John and Bobby. She saw John standing over Bobby's lifeless body. She ran over there as fast as she could.  
  
She threw herself on top of her boyfriend's body, shielding him from John.   
  
"I don't want to kill you, Rogue. Now move!" John said as the flame continued to grow.  
  
"John please stop. He's your friend and you're killing him" Rogue replied  
  
"He was never my friend. I was always the third-wheel to you and Bobby. And killing him is the whole idea" John said moving closer  
  
"You were never the third-wheel. You were a great friend" Rogue replied  
  
"Bullshit Rogue! Now move unless you want to die too!" John said angrily  
  
"John please stop. If not for him.........then for me" Rogue replied  
  
Rogue didn't work for Magneto, but she knew how to play with emotions like he did.   
  
John extinguished the flame and stepped even closer to Rogue. She stood up and back away as he got even closer.  
  
"So....you do like me" John said playing with her hair.  
  
Rogue didn't reply. She looked down at Bobby and realized she left him venerable to a attack. John watched her as she looked down at Bobby. John laughed and walked over to Bobby's still motionless body.  
  
"I'll never figure out what you see in him" John said as he kicked Bobby hard in the side.  
  
"John please........." Rogue pleaded  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. But I will very, very soon. I promise you that" John said as he kicked Bobby one more time.  
  
John gave Rogue a evil, demented look as he walked away. Once he was gone, she ran back to Bobby.  
  
"Bobby! Bobby! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Rogue asked   
  
"My shoulder......." Bobby groaned  
  
"Here, let me see" Rogue said as she squeezed his shoulder  
  
"AHHHHH.......Don't do that!" Bobby yelled  
  
"Sorry, Sorry" She replied  
  
Rogue tapped the microphone that all X-men were required to wear.  
  
"Scott.....Scott.....I need you. Bobby's been hurt" Rogue said  
  
"I hear you Rogue.....how bad is it?" Scott asked  
  
"I don't know. It's his shoulder" She replied  
  
"I'm on my way. I can't find Magneto. How's the battle going out there?" Scott asked  
  
"It's taken a turn for the worst. Sabertooth is getting the best of Logan. Kurt can't catch Quicksilver, and Storm is taking a beating from Mystique" Rogue replied.  
  
Scott tapped a button on his comm-link, enabling him to communicate with all the X-men.  
  
"X-men retreat back to the blackbird. I repeat......retreat!" Scott said  
  
With that, all the X-men stopped their fighting and began running back to the jet. On his way, Logan scooped up Bobby and Rogue followed closely behind. They waited in a fighting stance at the blackbird until Scott showed up. When he arrived, they all boarded and Logan lied Bobby down on a small cot in the back of the jet and Rogue took a seat by him.  
  
Scott and Storm took their positions in the cockpit. Scott fired up the engines and prepared to take off, but nothing happened. The plane didn't move. Scott stood up and looked out the cockpit window.   
  
Magneto was standing at the front of the jet. He was holding the jet down with his powers.   
  
"Give Charles my best........" Magneto said "........and tell him I'll be seeing him very soon" he added as he released the jet.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
A/N: There you go, the fight scene. Don't worry, there will be more. I personally feel that this is one of my best Chapters. Thank you for the 2 more reviews. And I am not kidding about the 10 reviews, I will not be adding Chapter 9 until I reach the 10 review mark. You can review and tell me who you'd like to see as a couple, or who you would like to see me kill off, I don't care. Just Review! 


	9. Aftermath Part 1

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
***This Chapter is rated R for cursing***  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Aftermath (Part 1):  
  
"Hold still Bobby" Storm said trying to check his shoulder  
  
"I can't, that hurts damn it" Bobby replied  
  
"Well, the best I can tell is you've torn a ligament. Dr. McCoy will have to examine you when we get back to the mansion" Storm said walking back to the cockpit  
  
Everyone on the jet was quiet. They were all thinking about how they lost to Magneto. Logan was unable to kill Sabertooth, Kurt couldn't catch Quicksilver, Storm was nearly killed by Mystique, and Scott couldn't find Magneto.   
  
Scott and Storm were sitting in the cockpit piloting the jet. Logan was on the left side of the jet, asleep. And Kurt was in a nearby seat meditating. Bobby had to remain in the cot and Rogue was sitting beside him bandaging up the minor burns he had on his arms. Every once in awhile she would bump into his shoulder and he would yell, breaking the silence in the jet.  
  
"We'll be landing soon, so buckle up" Scott announced.  
  
The X-men silently fastened their seatbelts as the jet landed in the underground hangar. Xavier slowly wheeled his way up to the ramp, waiting for any news his X-men might have brought back. All the X-men slowly filled down the ramp, except Bobby and Rogue.  
  
Xavier noticed the way they walked and realized it had not been a successful mission. Then he noticed that two of his X-men were not accounted for, Bobby and Rogue.  
  
"Where are Bobby and Rogue?" Xavier asked with concern.  
  
"Rogue is helping him down" Scott said walking towards the locker room.  
  
Bobby came down the ramp, favoring his injured shoulder. Rogue was right behind him with her hand on his back helping him down. Xavier wheeled his way over to the young couple.  
  
"Bobby are you alright? What happened?" Xavier asked  
  
"Pyro got the best of me" Bobby said trying to smirk  
  
"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Xavier asked   
  
"Storm thinks I torn a ligament" Bobby replied  
  
"You best get down to the medical bay" Xavier said  
  
Bobby nodded and he and Rogue began walking down to the medical bay. They were at the elevator when Rogue bumped into his shoulder again.  
  
"Son of a bitch!!" he screamed out  
  
"Sorry, Sorry" she said  
  
They made it down to the medical bay and found Dr. Hank McCoy sitting in the office. He didn't notice them come in, so Rogue helped Bobby onto a bed, before getting the doctor.   
  
"Dr. McCoy, Bobby is in the medical bay. He needs you" Rogue said  
  
"I'm coming" Hank replied  
  
Rogue and Hank walked to Bobby's bed. Hank started asking questions about what happened, all the normal stuff. Hank agreed with Storm's diagnoses. He told Bobby that he would have to wear a sling for a few weeks.  
  
"Bobby, you have to wear this. Right now it's only a slight tear but if you don't wear the sling, it'll get larger and I'll have to operate" Hank informed the young patient  
  
"I understand" Bobby replied  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure he wears it" Rogue said with a slight grin.  
  
"Good, now why don't you two go get cleaned up. Nothing else we can do here" Hank said walking back to his office.  
  
Rogue helped Bobby up and they proceeded out of the medical bay. Bobby was no longer favoring his shoulder because of the sling. Rogue walked on the side opposite his injured shoulder, so she would not accidentally bump into it.  
  
Rogue escorted Bobby to his room and helped him get his shirt off before beginning her walk back to her room. She was just about to enter her room when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around to find Remy standing behind her with flowers and chocolates.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 9: Part 1  
  
A/N: I said I wouldn't update until 10, but oh well. I just gave you a sneak peak at chapter 9. I wont add the rest of chapter 9 until 10 reviews are reached. I made it so you could review anonymously.   
  
Any questions/comments: email to titanic477@aol.com 


	10. Aftermath Part 2

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
'' means thinking about something.  
  
"" means speaking something.  
  
***This Chapter is rated R for cursing***  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Aftermath (Part 2):  
  
"Oh, hi Remy......." Rogue said  
  
"Did I scare you?" Remy replied with a smirk  
  
"Not really" she said opening the door to her room.  
  
"Oh......well these are for you" he said as he handed her the chocolates and flowers.  
  
"Thank you Remy, but what are they for?" she said as she smelled the flowers.  
  
"I heard that the mission earlier was unsuccessful and I thought you might be upset, so I thought I'd do something to cheer you up" he replied as he entered the room behind her.  
  
"That's sweet Remy, thank you. Well I need to get cleaned up" she said putting the flowers in water.  
  
"Well......I was wondering.......would you like to do something later?" he asked looking at floor.  
  
"I can't Remy. I promised I'd help Bobby around" she replied pretending she didn't know he was asking for a date.  
  
"Oh.......who is Bobby?" he asked changing the subject  
  
"He's my boyfriend, he got injured on the mission and I promised to help him around while he recovers" she said knowing it would hurt him.   
  
"Oh....well I'll talk to you later Rogue, bye" he replied with a sad tone as he left the room.  
  
'After I take Bobby out of the picture, she'll be mine" he thought to himself when he heard the door close behind him.  
  
Rogue grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower. She couldn't help thinking about Remy though.   
  
'He's a nice guy. He's cute and can be nice when he wants to be, but I got Bobby. Bobby is cute, romantic, and charming. Bobby was there for me when I needed him, now I need to be here for him when he needs me' she thought to herself as she finished getting dressed.  
  
She began walking to Bobby's room. She was still thinking about Remy, but she had convinced herself that she needed to be with Bobby. She reached Bobby's room and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in" she heard from the other side of the door.  
  
She slowly opened the door and walked in. Bobby was sitting in a chair with his shirt off watching t.v. Bobby looked up and saw her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Rogue...." he said as he clicked off the television.  
  
"Hey......how you feeling?" she asked as she sat on the bed beside his chair.  
  
"A little better. I think the hot shower helped. I can't get my shirt on though" he replied smiling  
  
"I suppose you want me to help you......" she said   
  
"Please........" he said trying to give her a puppy dog look.  
  
"Fine, what would you do without me?"she replied standing up.  
  
Bobby slowly stood up and threw a shirt at her. She helped him get the sling off and slowly put the shirt over his injured shoulder. Once he had it on all the way, she immediately redid the sling, remembering what the doctor said about him having to wear it.  
  
"There......that wasn't so hard. Was it?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"No, I know how much you like my body. I thought you would have liked to dress me" he jokingly replied.  
  
"Funny Drake, now come on, let's go get some dinner" she replied taking his free hand in her gloved hand.  
  
They walked hand in hand together down to the kitchen. The kitchen was packed. Just about all the students in the mansion were there. Rogue and Bobby grabbed a plate and sat down on the only two open seats, which happened to be at the younger kids tables. They didn't mind sitting there, just as long as they were together.  
  
Only a few of the younger kids bothered them. The kids would occasionally make stupid little comments and the only way to get them to shut up was to just laugh.   
  
Rogue looked up and saw Remy standing at the counter getting a plate. She was happy to see someone else their age coming in. Remy was looking for a place to sit and she called him over, knowing there was barely enough room for her and Bobby. She motioned for the younger kids to move together as Remy walked over.  
  
"Hey Remy" she said  
  
"Hey Rogue" he replied with a smile, that Bobby noticed  
  
"Whose this?" Bobby said turning around as much as he could.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you two. Bobby this is Remy, Remy this is Bobby" Rogue said  
  
"Nice to meet you" Remy said with a slight smirk. Bobby didn't reply.  
  
"Well I'll you two get acquainted. I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" she said as she took off down the hall.  
  
Remy put his plate down in the spot Rogue had made for him, but he didn't sit down. He stood above Bobby and waited to make his move. Bobby turned his head slightly and saw Remy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What are you........." Bobby said but was cut off by pain.  
  
Remy shot his hand forward and grabbed Bobby's injured shoulder. Bobby winced in pain, his eyes yanked shut, and his hands were tightly gripping the edge of the table. Remy was tightening his grip and there was nothing Bobby could do. The kids around the table just stared in shock. They were too young and didn't know what to. Remy finally let go and Bobby was breathing heavily, trying to shut out the pain. Remy leaned in and whispered into Bobby's ear.  
  
"Remy always gets what Remy wants!" he said as he stormed out of the kitchen.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I don't have much energy after school to write. We finally reached the 10 review mark. Now let's aim for 20. Yeah I put Bobby and Remy against each other, but it's all part of my master plan for the end.   
  
Email any additional comments to: titanic477@aol.com 


	11. Truth and Lies

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
'' means thinking about something.  
  
"" means speaking something.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: Truth and Lies:  
  
  
  
Rogue was walking back to the kitchen when Remy ran into her.  
  
"Where's the fire?" she asked  
  
"Oh sorry....." he said helping her to regain her balance.  
  
"You aren't going to eat dinner with us?" she asked suspiciously  
  
"I was going to but that boyfriend of yours pissed me off!" he said continuing down the hallway  
  
"Wait......" Rogue replied running to catch up with him.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Now please leave me alone" he replied  
  
Rogue stopped and watched as Remy disappeared down the hallway. She was getting angry.   
  
'Bobby probably got jealous and said something stupid' she thought to herself as she stormed back into the kitchen.  
  
At the table, Bobby regained his composure and slowly exhaled as the pain faded. He opened his eyes to find Rogue standing in front of him with her hands on her waist. He noticed she was tapping her foot, something she did only when she was angry.  
  
"What did you do to him Bobby?" she snapped  
  
"What did I do to him? More like what did he do to me!" he returned  
  
"What are you talking about? I just ran into him in the hallway. You did something to piss him off, now what did you do?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I didn't do a thing to him. All I did was ask him what he was doing and the next thing I know, he's squeezing my shoulder as hard as he can" Bobby said.  
  
"I know when you're lying Bobby. Now tell me the truth!" Rogue snapped back.  
  
"That is the truth damn it........" Bobby returned "........if you don't believe me, ask them" he added as he pointed to the rest of the kids sitting at the table.  
  
"It's true Ms. Rogue" one of the young children said.  
  
Rogue looked around the table, all the children were nodding their heads in agreement. She realized Bobby had been telling the truth, which meant Remy lied to her, but she'd take care of that later.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Bobby" she said as she took her seat beside him.  
  
Bobby didn't reply, he just went back to eating his dinner.  
  
"Are you alright?" she said realizing he was upset with her.  
  
"I think so......." Bobby replied getting up from his seat.  
  
Bobby grabbed his plate and placed it in the sink. Rogue did as well. Rogue took his hand and walked with him up to his room. Bobby lied down on his bed while Rogue put a movie in.  
  
Rogue got on the bed and curled up next to him, on the side opposite his injured shoulder. She looked up at him and could tell he was about to fall asleep.   
  
"Want me to stay here tonight?" she asked   
  
"I don't think you're aloud" he replied  
  
"Of course I'm aloud, Scott and Jean did it when they were our age and besides......tomorrow is Saturday. I'll get up early and go back to my room before anyone gets up" she said  
  
"I love the way you think" Bobby replied  
  
Rogue draped her arm over his chest and moved closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
After about ten minutes of silence, Rogue looked up and saw that he was asleep. She didn't know exactly what had happened between him and Remy, but she intended to find out.   
  
She slowly maneuvered off the bed so she wouldn't wake up Bobby. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and walked out of the room.  
  
She began walking towards Remy's room. She didn't know what she was going to say to him when she got there. Remy lied to her and she wasn't happy about it. He had also hurt her boyfriend and he wasn't going to get away with it that easily.  
  
She knocked on the door and it slowly opened to reveal the Cajun on the other side.  
  
"Oh hey Rogue" he said  
  
"We need to talk......." she said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Yeah short chapter, but I had to get it out of the way. It's also 3 in the morning and I'm running out of creative juice. Thanks for the reviews and don't worry, Remy won't be a total bad guy. I just need him this way for a few chapters.  
  
Email Addition Comments to: titanic477@aol.com 


	12. Evil’s Plan Part 1

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
'' means thinking about something.  
  
" " means speaking something.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Evil's Plan (Part 1):  
  
  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" Remy asked sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" Rogue asked  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Remy replied taking out a deck of cards.  
  
"You're lying to me now!" Rogue snapped  
  
"I honestly don't know what you're talking about" Remy replied shuffling his cards.  
  
"Then let me refresh your memory........you attacked Bobby, then you lied to me about it!" Rogue said yanking the cards out of his hands.  
  
"First off, I didn't attack your little boyfriend. I accidently bumped into his shoulder, he thought I did it on purpose and got mad. I didn't lie to you either. I was pissed off with him and that's why I didn't eat dinner with you" Remy replied  
  
"Whatever Remy........." Rogue said as she walked to the door ".......but you should know that you have ruined any friendship we had or would have had with this little stunt of yours!" she added as she slammed the door shut.  
  
'How could he sit there and lie right to my face!?' Rogue thought to herself as she walked back to Bobby's room.  
  
She was greeted by the familiar sound of his snoring when she reached his room. He was still asleep. Rogue climbed onto the bed and maneuvered herself back into his arms. She laid her head on his uninjured shoulder and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Rogue woke up around six the next morning. Bobby was still asleep. She gathered her stuff and gave Bobby a light kiss before heading to the door. She opened the door, but was greeted by something she didn't expect.   
  
"Oh....uh.....hi Storm" Rogue said  
  
"Hi Rogue......what are you doing?" Storm asked suspiciously  
  
"I was.....um.....uh......waking up Bobby" Rogue managed to get out.  
  
"At six o'clock?" Storm asked  
  
"Yeah.....he didn't want to sleep all day" Rogue lied   
  
"Did you get him up? I know he isn't much of a morning person" Storm replied catching on  
  
"No......." Rogue said  
  
"Well I guess you better stay with him until he gets up then" Storm replied with a wink and a smile.  
  
Rogue returned the smile and re-entered the room as Storm continued down the hallway. She crawled back onto the bed as gently as she could, but not gently enough and she woke up Bobby.   
  
"Rouge......" he said groggily   
  
"Yeah Bobby" Rogue said moving closer  
  
"You better get back to your room before someone finds you" Bobby said  
  
"I just talked to Storm, she said it was okay" Rogue said closing her eyes  
  
"Yeah but......." Bobby began but was cut off  
  
"Bobby shut up and go back to sleep" Rogue replied as she drifted off.  
  
Bobby and Rogue slept til noon, like most of the students in the mansion. Rogue had gone back to her room to take a shower, while Bobby took one in his room. The two agreed to meet up in the kitchen for lunch later on. Bobby began his walk to the kitchen. He couldn't help thinking about what would happen if he and Remy met up in the kitchen. What happened the day before couldn't be ignored, but at the same time, he wasn't in the physical condition to go starting fights. He came to the conclusion that he would just have to cross that bridge when the time came.   
  
Bobby stood outside the kitchen looking for Rogue, but she was no where to be found. As he continued scanning the area, he found the one person he hoped he wouldn't find. Remy was standing in front of the refrigerator drinking milk out of the carton.  
  
"Hey......." a voice said from behind him.  
  
Bobby turned around to see the smiling face of his girlfriend.   
  
"Hey Rogue" Bobby replied  
  
"How long you been waiting for me?" Rogue asked  
  
"Not long" Bobby said  
  
"Come on, lets get something to eat before everybody else gets here" Rogue said pulling at his arm.  
  
"Well someone is already here" Bobby replied motioning towards the refrigerator.   
  
Rogue leaned in and saw Remy.  
  
"Oh well, he's not the boss of the kitchen. Now lets go" Rogue said dragging Bobby into the kitchen.  
  
Bobby and Rogue walked slowly into the kitchen. The door clicked behind them and Remy quickly turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Hello guys" Remy said with a smirk  
  
Bobby was getting angry, causing the temperature to drop. Rogue noticed the temperature change and nudged Bobby in the arm, reminding him to keep control of his emotions.  
  
"No need to get angry Bobby" Remy said noticing the temperature drop.  
  
Bobby tried to bite his lip to keep him from saying something, but it didn't work.  
  
"No need to get angry! You jackass, you could have destroyed my shoulder!" Bobby said dropping the temperature even lower.  
  
"It was a accident, how many times do I have to tell you guys that?" Remy said with a wink  
  
"Accident! That was anything but a accident!" Bobby replied stepping closer to Remy.  
  
"Well who do you believe Rogue?" Remy asked turning his attention to her.  
  
"She believes me Remy" Bobby answered for her.  
  
"Yeah right" Remy replied  
  
"You want to know why?" Bobby asked  
  
"Yes please enlighten me Bobby" Remy replied  
  
Bobby stepped closer to Remy. They were now nose to nose.  
  
"Next time you try to pull a stunt like that.........make sure there are no witnesses!" Bobby said  
  
Remy suddenly remembered all the kids sitting at the table the day before. He had over looked them. Remy was getting angry. There was nothing he could do. If he attacked Bobby again, it would only drive Rogue even further away from him. He shoved Bobby and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"That's what I thought" Bobby said  
  
"Yeah, now please return the temperature to normal" Rogue said shivering  
  
"Oh sorry I keep forgetting about that" Bobby said correcting the temperature.   
  
"Thank you, now lets get something to eat please" Rogue said walking to the refrigerator.  
  
Rogue opened the refrigerator and was about to ask Bobby what he wanted when she heard the Professor.  
  
"Rogue, Bobby.........I need to speak with you in my office" Xavier said   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 11 (Part 1):  
  
A/N: Remy is also known as Gambit. He's the guy who can charge stuff with his power. He mainly uses Cards as his weapon. This is actually a pretty long chapter for a mid-week update. I had to break it into 2 actually. The title has nothing to do with the Bobby vs. Gambit thing, its something totally different. So don't worry about that remy lovers. Expect part 2 out Friday, maybe earlier if I can find the time and energy to do it. 


	13. Evil’s Plan Part 2

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
'' means thinking about something.  
  
" " means speaking something.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Evil's Plan (Part 2):  
  
  
  
Bobby and Rogue sighed simultaneously. They wondered if the Professor had found out about what happened with Remy. There was only one way to find out.   
  
Rogue closed the refrigerator and grabbed Bobby's hand. They walked together to Xavier's office. They walked quietly, thinking about what had just happened with Remy, and what the Professor would have to say about it.   
  
When they arrived, they were shocked to be greeted by the other X-men. Obviously, this meeting wasn't about Remy if all the other X-men were present.   
  
Rogue and Bobby took a seat beside Scott as the Professor began.  
  
"During our last mission, we were unsuccessful in discovering the plans of Magneto. Scott informs me that Magneto said he would 'be seeing me very soon.' From this information, I can conclude that Magneto is most likely planning a attack on the mansion. We must be prepared. I will be maintaining a physic watch over the school. During the next couple of days, I want all of you to be on guard" Xavier explained.  
  
"Understood" Everyone said in agreement.  
  
"Dismissed" Xavier said drawing the meeting to a close.  
  
The X-men filed out of the room as Xavier went back to his desk. Xavier closed his eyes and concentrated on Magneto.  
  
"I know you can hear me Erik. Even if you don't want too. Now what are you up to?" Xavier said trying to reach the master of metal   
  
Xavier sat silent for a few minutes, until his message was finally returned.  
  
"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer, old friend" Magneto replied   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Very, very short chapter. Sorry guys, I've dislocated my shoulder and it hurts like hell to type. I'll try type chapter 12 tomorrow night and post it when fanfiction comes back online on Sunday. Remember to review! 


	14. Insecure

Disclaimer: The Term X-Men and the X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Bobby attacks the Professor while being controlled by telepathy. Rouge helps him coup and a bigger problem emerges.  
  
Author Note: means telepathic communication. This is my First fic, hope you enjoy!  
  
'' means thinking about something.  
  
" " means speaking something.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: Insecure:  
  
Bobby and Rogue walked back to the kitchen silently. They were both thinking about what the Professor had just told them. Bobby was worried that he would have to face his former friend again. Rogue knew and tried her best to comfort him.  
  
"Bobby......." she said as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah Rogue" he replied  
  
"You're worried aren't you?" she said  
  
"Yeah........everybody is. Aren't you?" he said as he grabbed the cereal box out of the cabinet.  
  
"Yeah I am, but you just seem a little more worried than everybody else" she replied  
  
"Do I ? ............yeah I probably am" he said fixing a bowl of cereal for them both.  
  
"Why? After the military attack, the Professor upgraded the security. This place is like a fortress now" she said  
  
"Yeah I know, I've just been thinking about what John said" he replied as he gave Rogue a bowl.  
  
"What did John say?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I don't even know why I was thinking about" he replied trying to change the subject.  
  
"Bobby, something he said is bothering you. Now what is it?" she replied  
  
"Fine..........when I was fighting him the other day, he called me weak. I shrugged it off, but now I realize that I am weak" he said  
  
"Bobby you know that isn't true" she replied  
  
"Yes it is, I couldn't beat him the other day, and look how easily they made me attack the Professor" he said throwing the spoon back into the bowl.  
  
"The only reason you couldn't beat him was because Magneto sped up the evolution of his powers, and there was nothing you could do about the attack on the Professor." she replied  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right, but what if Magneto attacks the school and I have to fight him again?" he asked  
  
"I honestly don't know Bobby.......I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when and if we come to it" she replied  
  
"Alright lets just finish breakfast" he sighed   
  
Bobby and Rogue finished their cereal and walked outside to the basketball court where some of the kids were playing, including Remy. Bobby and Rogue were sitting down on the bench beside the court when one of the younger children walked up to them.   
  
"Hey Bobby, wanna play?" the young child asked  
  
"I can't little man" Bobby said pointing to his shoulder   
  
"Oh sorry I forgot" the child replied  
  
"It's alright" Bobby replied as the child ran back to the court.  
  
Bobby moved closer to Rogue and put his arm around her. Rogue just chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bobby asked  
  
"I'm just wondering how you got so good with children" she replied  
  
"I have a younger brother, remember? he asked  
  
"Oh yeah" she said  
  
"We were very close when we were younger, but all that changed. I got the good grades and did good in school, he was in the gangs and into drugs. Me being a mutant was just the icing on the cake." he explained  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. He'll come around sooner or later and accept you" she replied  
  
"Yeah probably, but I don't know if I'll be able to forgive him" he said  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked  
  
"He called the cops on me Rogue. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for that" Bobby replied  
  
"Bobby don't say things like that. Yeah he did call the cops but he did it out of anger. And what you just said, you said out of anger. He's still family and you still love him. Look at what my family did to me, but I still love them." Rogue explained  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right" Bobby replied  
  
Bobby and Rogue sat quietly on the bench and watched as the children played a game of basketball. Bobby usually joined in, but he couldn't. Rogue would usually just watch him play since she could kill someone if she accidently touched them. The silence was interrupted by a man with a cajun voice similar to Rogue's.  
  
"Hello Drake" the voice said.  
  
"Hello Remy" Bobby sighed  
  
"Something we can do for you?" Rogue added  
  
"No just thought I'd say hi" Remy replied  
  
"Alright, then can you kindly move out of the way. You're blocking our view of the game" Rogue said  
  
"I guess I could do that" Remy smirked as he sat down on the opposite side of the bench.  
  
"I think it just got a bit too crowded. I'm going up to my room Rogue, come find me later" Bobby said standing up.  
  
Bobby gave Rogue a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to his room. Rogue and Remy sat silently for a few minutes until Rogue broke the silence.   
  
"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" she hissed  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he snapped back  
  
"You attack Bobby, lie to me, and expect us to just forget about it?" she asked  
  
"No I don't, I'm sorry about all that" he replied  
  
"Whatever, you're probably lying to me again." she said leaving to go find Bobby.  
  
Rogue took off inside without looking back at Remy. She was still mad at him for what he had done. She walked up to Bobby's room, where she found him laying on the bed watching TV.   
  
"Hey" she said  
  
"Hey, any problems with Remy?" he asked  
  
"No, I left shortly after you did" she replied sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Good......." he sighed  
  
"How's your shoulder feel?" she asked  
  
"Better......." he replied sitting up beside her.  
  
"Well why don't........." Rogue began but was cut off by the sound of a explosion.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to go to Physical Therapy for my shoulder. lol what a coincidence. Well I got some new inspiration today, I bought the xmen 2 dvd. I realized something funny. When Mystique was disguised as Deathstrike and she was looking at Strykers files, there was a big list of mutants including Magneto. On the list was Remy Lebeau(sp?) So I bet they're going to put him into the third movie. 


End file.
